Auternus (Eternal Love)
by MissSerendipityy
Summary: You take two different people, Wendy Dalton, and Cameron Frye, and put them together. By chance? Fate? Destiny? You never know. But their love is eternal. (Set in modern times.) {I suck at summaries, please read!} Rated M for later, more mature chapters.


**Auternus (Eternal Love)**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Narrator's Point of View.**

It was like any other Thursday in Chicago really. Sunny, but windy.

Wendy walked over to her seat in Advanced Photography, sitting in the back, like usual.

She had to present her photos to class today, and she was nervous, and was starting to sweat little. She took out her pictures, a notebook, and her USB port. Then she set them all on the table in front of her.

After about 4 presentations, it was her turn. She got up, grabbed her stuff, and moved to the front of the room, handing her professor the USB port. The screen behind her displayed pictures she had recently taken.

"For this assignment, I got to go exclusively backstage for a traveling Broadway show, meeting with actors, and taking their pictures. At first I didn't know what to expect." Wendy changed the slide, which showed pictures of people laughing.

"That night was one of the best I've ever had, they treated me like part of the cast, and they all had so much fun together." Wendy pointed to one of the pictures. "This is Emily, she's from Brooklyn and she was laughing at another boy Derek, at something he did." Wendy continued to show her pictures, and when she was done, she grabbed her stuff and went back to her seat. It was then she noticed Cameron, but only briefly.

Wendy was walking out of the class in a hurry, she had to run home, and change, then quickly drive to work. In her rush to get out, she hadn't noticed the 6 foot, brown haired boy. And ran into him with full force, knocking him over with her falling on top of him.

It was all moving to fast for Cameron to fully understand what was going on before he had hit the ground. Wendy blinked a couple of times looking at him, then quickly getting up, extending her hand out to the boy beneath her. He took it, standing up.

"I...uh..sorry," Cameron mumbled.

Wendy nodded, "my fault really, I was rushing." Cameron bent down to pick up her things.

"here's your, uh, stuff." he said, handing them to her. She took them, and stuck them in her bag.

"Good presentation today by the way," Cameron said to her, she smiled at him. "Thank you, good luck tomorrow with yours," Wendy said, checking the time. "Shit," she mumbled and looked back up at Cameron, "I'm really late for work." he nodded and moved out of the way.

Wendy walked away, blushing slightly, the boy behind her was doing the same. During work, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and neither could Cameron during his next class.

A few things you should know about Cameron Frye, and Wendy Dalton are as follows; they both come from completely different lives. Wendy loves her parents, and sees them often. Cameron hates his dad, and sees his mom when he can. Wendy has 3 tough older brothers, but Cameron is an only child.

They both had almost nothing in common except for their love of photography. and that is what brought them together. Neither of them were expecting to find one another. But when they did, they were glad it happened.

I'm here to tell you the story of two different people, creating a beautiful love story, and let me tell you, it's a good one.

Wendy Dalton and Cameron Frye, and their Eternal Love or Auternus (Latin.) Stay tuned my friends.

 **This chapter was really short, but there was only so much I could write for it. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, I would like to formally introduce myself, I'm Meaghan. and I have a particular taste for 80's movies. Ferris Buller's Day Off just happened to be one of them.**

 **Ah, yes, Cameron Frye. I love him very dearly. I've been thinking this story over for days, and I just said to my self. Write it. Share it. Enjoy it. Let others do the same. I mean why not?**

 **So this is Auternus (Eternal Love) written almost 30 years after the movie came out. Do I care? Not really.**

 **I forgot to mention, this story takes place now. Not in the 80's. Oops.**

 **Welcome to the gate of all things Cameron Frye. I hope you enjoy. *hands you a cookie* We have free cookies here.**

 **Goodbye my hummingbirds. [Ö]**


End file.
